


Jour 1 - À genoux

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Premier jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Tous semblaient déçus, affligés par leur propre médiocrité. Ils valaient bien mieux que cela, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé cent fois, par le passé. Mais, plus que tout, ce sentiment ancré au plus profond de leurs pupilles, Akashi le savait, c'était de la peur. Ils devaient se sentir terrifiés, se demandant sûrement quelle sentence leur préparait l'être aux cheveux rougeoyants. La conclusion de cette heure de sport intense était sans appel : soixante-douze à soixante-dix. Perdu. Ils avaient perdu. Et, ils le savaient, cela ne demeurerait pas impuni.





	Jour 1 - À genoux

**Author's Note:**

> CW : Menace d'automutilation au niveau des yeux.  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017.  
> Bonne lecture!

Son regard vairon se baladait parmi eux, se posant sur chacun de leur visage baissé. Tous semblaient déçus, affligés par leur propre médiocrité. Ils valaient bien mieux que cela, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé cent fois, par le passé.

Mais, plus que tout, ce sentiment ancré au plus profond de leurs pupilles, Akashi le savait, c'était de la peur. Ils devaient se sentir terrifiés, se demandant sûrement quelle sentence leur préparait l'être aux cheveux rougeoyants. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus le même. A vrai dire, tout cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait failli perdre dans un match d'entraînement contre Murasakibara, un membre de sa propre équipe. A partir de ce jour, un règne de terreur était né, sous les griffes acérées du capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko. La défaite rentrait désormais dans la liste des tabous les plus absolus, sous peine d'éveiller un côté sombre d'Akashi, auquel personne n'avait envie de faire face.

Et pourtant, voilà l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ce soir-là. Misérables, déplorables, pitoyables. La conclusion de cette heure de sport intense était sans appel : soixante-douze à soixante-dix. Perdu. Ils avaient perdu. Et, ils le savaient, cela ne demeurerait pas impuni.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, leur capitaine faisait les cent pas, face à eux, qui s'étaient alignés, et restaient pour le moment dans l'expectative. Chaque seconde semblait se figer dans les airs, passant à la prochaine avec difficulté. Seuls les pas du rouquin résonnaient dans l'enceinte du gymnase, remplaçant le son qu'aurait pu produire le tictac d'une horloge. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde, appuyée par l'aura d'Akashi, presque perceptible.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » finit-il par demander, rompant le presque silence de ce lieu, où seuls demeuraient les six basketteurs.

L'un d'eux déglutit suite à cette soudaine prise de parole. Un autre plissa les paupières, et pinça les lèvres. La tension augmenta d'un cran. Le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore craqué face à elle était tout bonnement miraculeux. Ils se seraient tous retrouvé sur un peloton d'exécution, prêts à se faire fusiller, l'ambiance aurait été la même. 

Il ne fallait pas énerver Akashi. Garder le silence n'apporterait rien de bon. Mais choisir méticuleusement ses mots demeurait capital. Qui devrait répondre ? Discrètement, ils se cherchèrent du regard, s'interrogeant de celui-ci, sans un bruit, comme décidant de la première personne à sacrifier.

En quelques dixièmes de secondes, tous se mirent à fixer Kuroko, qui opina à leur demande muette. Le jeune garçon à la présence effacée prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête, prêt à affronter la bête.

« C'était un match amical, Akashi. Je sais que nous sommes capables de mieux, alors j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais, la prochaine fois, nous parviendrons à vaincre nos adversaires.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Tetsuya. » répliqua le capitaine, presque instantanément.

Le rouquin s'était tourné vers le volontaire, et s'approchait maintenant de lui d'un pas décidé. Sa main droite plongea dans la poche de son short, où il farfouilla un instant. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son coéquipier, il tira l'objet de ses recherches, une paire de ciseaux aiguisés, et le pointa à quelques centimètres du menton du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier sursauta, et recula d'un bond, sous le regard choqué de ses partenaires, qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Ils savaient que, lorsque l'on parlait de défaite, Akashi pouvait être capable de terrifiants extrêmes.

« Après tout, c'est moi le capitaine de cette équipe. Peut-être est-ce moi qui ai mal fait mon rôle, et suis incapable de vous porter à l'excellence à laquelle j'aspire... Je devrais peut-être me crever les yeux, et vous les offrir, en signe de rédemption ? »

Presque murmurée, d'un ton calme et traînant, cette phrase donnait encore plus froid dans le dos. Il en serait capable. Et ils le savaient. Depuis l'apparition de cet œil aux couleurs dorées, la personnalité du rouquin était devenue instable, le rendant capable du meilleur comme du pire. Gardant l'outil bien empoigné, il commença à lever le bras, dirigeant la lame vers son visage aux traits impassibles.

« Oye, oye, Akashi ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas quand même pas te crever les yeux ! On va se donner à fond, et s'entraîner encore plus, et la prochaine fois, on écrasera nos adversaires ! » lança soudainement un autre membre de l'équipe ; un grand gaillard au teint mat, et dont la chevelure reprenait les teintes de la nuit.

Le capitaine s'arrêta dans son geste. Il dirigea son regard vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole, Aomine, l'as de l'équipe. Bien que le match fût maintenant terminé depuis un petit moment, celui-ci semblait essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir sur plusieurs kilomètres. L'effet du stress, sans aucun doute.

« S'entraîner encore plus, hein ? » répéta le capitaine.

Il ferma légèrement les paupières, comme prenant le temps de considérer cette option quelques secondes. Puis, il fit volte-face et retourna prendre place face aux membres de son équipe, les bras croisés contre son torse. Ses iris, perçants, analysèrent de nouveau chacun d'eux, visualisant leurs expressions, ancrant cet instant dans sa mémoire.

« Mettez-vous à genoux, ordonna-t-il.

\- P-pardon ? s'insurgea Aomine.

\- J'ai dit : à genoux. » réitéra Akashi, plantant ses yeux vairons sur l'opposant. Ce dernier eut l'impression, en cet instant, que son âme entière se faisait sonder.

Il serra la mâchoire. De nouveaux regards furent échangés parmi les coéquipiers. L'on sentait la réticence les traversant. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ce cher Empereur ne trouverait satisfaction que s'ils se pliaient à sa volonté. Malgré cet aspect, chez lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins un très bon capitaine, et, sur le plan humain, prenait bien soin de son équipe. Il possédait simplement une corde sensible qui, si elle se faisait toucher, déclenchait des choses que l'on préférait ne pas affronter.

L'un d'eux se mit à genoux. Suivi d'un autre. Puis un autre. Et rapidement, tous s'étaient agenouillés face à leur capitaine, Akashi Seijuro, qui les regardait de haut, comme un souverain face à ses serviteurs.

« Etes-vous vraiment prêts à ça ? Subir un entraînement deux fois plus intensif et difficile ? Vous surpasser pour le bien de notre équipe ? Ramener la victoire, coûte que coûte ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, comme un seul homme.

\- Vous êtes prêts à suer, à donner tout ce que vous avez ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vous accorde une autre chance. Mais faîtes attention, car ce sera la dernière. »

Un sourire froid se dessina sur le visage du rouquin. Chaque mot de la dernière phrase fût bien articulé, et accentué, comme si Akashi désirait les graver dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers. Car il le pensait. S'ils perdaient encore une fois, il dissoudrait l'équipe. A sa façon.

Mais il n'y avait pas de crainte à avoir, de ce côté.

Car il était l'Empereur chargé de mener la Génération Miracle vers les sommets. Échouer ne saurait été toléré.

Pas vrai ?


End file.
